The Dunbar Curse
by casey10rok
Summary: He had to get away from her. But she wouldn't get away from him unless he told her what was wrong. He couldn't tell her why. If he got near her on that day, he knew he would never forgive himself. Rated M for later chapters. [LEMON] WilliamxYumi
1. Chapter 1

**Yay I'm so excited! Since it's been a while since I made another story. And since I LOVE Willumi sooooo much, I thought about making another WilliamxYumi story! :D**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the Code Lyoko characters. If I did I would have hugged William to death! XD**

**NOW THEN, ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

* * *

Everything was quiet in the Dunbar household. The moon shone brightly, and the stars were scattered everywhere in the dark sky. There was no arguments this time. Absolutely no noise...

"NO! DAMMIT! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" William's father yelled. His hands on top of his head in both panic and frustration.

"Now, Now dear. We need to be calm about this. William can-" William's mother said, as she tried to calm down her husband.

"WILLIAM CAN WHAT? BE LOCKED UP IN HIS ROOM? CHAINED TO A WALL? IT WON'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE!"

"But we could at least try. I mean he hasn't hung out with any girls lately..."

"EXCEPT THAT YUMI GIRL! IF HE COMES NEAR HER ON THAT DAY, HE'S GONNA-"

"Honey! We need to tell William about this. Now calm down!"

William's father sighed and silently cursed at himself. He looked at the calender and saw that a special day on their calender had been circled in red marker multiple times. He glared at the calender and turned to his wife, who had a very serious expression on her face. "We need to tell him." was all she said.

"It'll be hard to tell him not to be around her. But it's for his and the girl's safety that they don't talk or get close to each other for a while, until the day passes."

"Alright let's tell him. But you need to tell him _why._" She said putting her hands on her hips.

William's father just nodded and climbed up the stairs to William's room. He opened his son's door and saw him lying on his bed, doing his homework while listening to music on his headphones. When William saw his father at the door. He pulled off his headphones and turned off the music from his ipod. He then looked at his father on the doorway. He was a bit confused about why his father didn't come in his room, but then it him.

"Sorry Dad! Come in." His father did so and walked inside the room. A serious aura started surrounding William's room, and William felt it. But he didn't like it one bit. He watched his father grab a chair from his computer desk and place it near him. His father then sat on the chair and looked at William.

"What's up?" William asked.

"William there's something we need to talk about. It's VERY important that you listen." His father said in his 'You're screwed for life if don't listen' voice.

"Alright then." William said, as he set his homework down on his bed and heard his father sigh. _What's he gonna say? Is it that bad? _William thought.

"Here's the deal..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright then, it's settled! We all meet up at Einstein's house!" Odd yelled, as he pointed his index finger to the sky as to prove his point. His decision was made clear and the Lyoko warriors minus William and Ulrich who were who knows where, nodded their heads. "Alright then. Next Friday at 5. My house." Jeremy repeated.

"Why are we going to Jeremy's house?" said a voice that was recognizable to only a certain blueish-blackish haired Lyoko warrior. They all turned around to see William walking toward them with his hands in his pockets. His backpack hung loosely on his shoulder and his shaggy hair was swaying from the wind.

"For a sleep-over party William. Care to join? It'll be fun!" Aelita explained, eager for the event since she's never been to a slumber party.

"It depends. What day?" William asked.

"Next Tuesday," Yumi said as she put her hands on her hips, "you are coming right?"

_Dang it_, William thought. _Does it have to be the night before the "special" night? Why that day of all days?__  
_

"Ummm...I'm not sure about that day. I think I might have something to do that day." His excuse worked for everyone...except Odd.

"Oh really? What do you think you have to do on that day?" Odd questioned. He didn't like people being left out of the fun, and didn't want William to be one of those people. Especially since William missed a part of his life by X.A.N.A and if he questioned enough, maybe Odd could make him nervous and say yes.

"I have to go to my Uncle's Birthday party he's turnin-"

"You don't have an Uncle, William," Yumi said suspiciously,"You told me so yourself. You said both your parents were only childs."

"I did? When?" William tried to act all innocent, but the act didn't work on the group. Especially Yumi.

"Two weeks ago William. You told everybody." Yumi crossed her arms.

"She's right William." Aelita agreed. "Why are you lying?"

"I'm not ly-"

"You're lying William." Another voice agreed. The voice belonged to Ulrich, who was walking toward them. He looked at Yumi for a brief moment, but then turned back around to meet William's gaze.

"I am no-"

"Face it William. You're lying." Jeremy said as he lifted up his glasses with his finger. All eyes were now on him.

Feeling cornered, William sighed and decided to confess.

"Alright, alright. You guys win. The reason why I can't go is because my parents won't let me on that day." William explained. Although it wasn't the _whole_ truth, at least he had said _part_ of the truth.

"And why would that be?" Ulrich asked as he waved him his palm in a circular motion, as if trying to say 'go on'.

"I'm..." William faltered but forced himself to continue, "I'm grounded." William said embarrassingly. That was the truth. He was grounded for the whole month, because of the curse. The curse he hated _so_ much.

"Why? What did the magnificent William do to get grounded?" Odd said jokingly, and he smiled, also crossing his arms like Yumi. There were a few snickers from Ulrich, which earned a glare from William.

"It's something personal." William said frowning angrily. "Now leave me alone!" William walked away from the group which made Aelita worried.

"Is William going to be okay?" She asked, looking at the group with worried eyes.

"Don't worry Aelita. William's just in one of his...angry moods." Jeremy said, and Aelita glared at him.

"He isn't always angry." She huffed, closing her eyes and crossing her arms. Odd uncrossed his arms, and put a hand on Aelita's shoulder.

"Don't worry princess. I'm sure William will cool down soon," Odd said, and Aelita opened her eyes with a slight smile, "besides, we shouldn't wait for William to calm down. We have other things to worry about, like the sleep-over party."

Aelita smiled. "You're right Odd." She said, and together the group headed toward their classes.

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

After school ended, William walked out of his classroom and headed toward his dorm when a hand stopped him.

"Hold up William." William instantly recognized that voice and turned around, facing a crossed-armed Yumi.

"What do you want?" William said, obviously annoyed.

"I need to talk to you." William turned back and continued walking. Yumi quickly walked up to him. "Why did you lie?"

"I didn't Yumi. I just-"

"William," she looked into his eyes, "I _know_ you. And I know you enough to know that you're lying." That made William feel warm inside, knowing that Yumi cared for him, when 7 months ago, she didn't trust him a lot.

They both stood in silence for a while. William looked at her for a while longer before sighing.

"This isn't just about me is it?" He slowly smiled.

Yumi nodded. "We have a project that's due on friday, and today's tuesday. So we have to start it."

"Alright them. Your house?"

"Sorry, but my parents are pretty busy at home and Hiroki will just bother us..." she shifted a bit, "so would it be okay if we did it at your house today?"

"Woah. I don't think I'm ready to do it yet."

"You know what I mean!" Yumi huffed and lightly punched him on the shoulder, as William chuckled.

"Alright, alright. Do you want to come now? Or later on?"

"Actually, I'll go right now. All I have to do is call my parents, so I'll do it on the way to your house." She took out her phone from her pants pocket, and waved it in William's face.

"No need to brag." William laughed, as they both walked to his house.

* * *

**AND DONE! I'm so sorry I haven't update in a while, but I just got some inspiration and decided to write the next chapter! :D**

**SO THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND PLEASE R&R! :D**

**I PROMISE to update wayyyy faster if you do! :)**


End file.
